La llave de su corazón
by lunarisita
Summary: Y se dio cuenta del verdadero peligro que corría su sobrino de ya casi diecisiete años. Y supo la verdadera importancia del papel que hacía Harry en el mundo mágico. De la amenaza constante que corría. De que podría ser la última de vez que lo viera, de que el brillo de sus ojos verdes se podrían apagar como ya lo habían hecho una vez los de Lily, su hermana pequeña.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling**

Petunia Dursley sabía que no había sido una buena tía. Siempre lo había sabido.

Pero después de todo no siempre había sido así.

Cuando su pequeño sobrino de apenas un año había sido dejado en su puerta, ella aunque reacia lo había acogido en su impecable casa. Aun a costa de perder tiempo de dedicarse a su hijo que causalmente tenía la misma edad que Harry. Porque ella como la perfecta y normal madre que era, sabía que los niños de la edad de Dudley necesitaban mucha atención.

Al leer la carta que le informaba que su única hermana había fallecido lo primero que había sentido había sido negación. Negación a creer que su hermana con sus increíbles poderes con su bello rostro y con su perfecto cabello hubiera podido morir. Negación a que un simple asesino hubiera podido con ella. Con ella, que convertía las tazas en ranas, que estudiaba en una increíble escuela de magia, donde los retratos hablaban y los fantasmas vivían. Negación a que ella que era tan especial, tan increíble, tan mágica hubiera muerto así. Incredulidad a que la magia no pudiera con todo.

En esos momentos en los que los ojos verdes de Harry, su sobrino, solamente un bebé, todavía brillaban con inocencia, no sucedió nada. Eran los mismo ojos de su hermana muerta pero a la misma vez no los eran, podía simplemente ignorarlos. Ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Porque eran los ojos de un bebe que no tenían el brillo inteligente que habían tenido los de Lily. No, todavía no eran los de ella. Y por eso a pesar de lo que decía su voz interna, la sensación de pesadez en su alma y su conciencia. Ignoro todo lo referente a Harry.

Las cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los años. Los ojos de Harry habían cambiado al igual que él. Y sin embargo a pesar de que era un niño seguían sin ser los ojos de Lily, sin ser los ojos de su hermana. Cuando Lily era una niña sus ojos esmeraldas siempre brillaban alegres, siempre. Era algo de lo que recordaba bien. Al contrario que los de Lily los ojos de Harry pocas veces brillaban. Siempre estaban tristes, deprimidos. Sin lugar a dudas de alguien que había sido abusado. En esos momentos, Petunia siempre reprimía un estremecimiento. Pero aun así podía seguir ignorando, no eran los ojos de Lily. Cuando era una niña, su hermana pocas veces estaba triste.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar era que esas pocas veces en las que su hermana estaba triste, eran a causa de ella. Esos recuerdos de su hermana siempre los reprimía, no debían influir en su perfecta familia.

Cuando Harry había hecho magia accidental por primera vez, había sentido ira. Ira en puro estado. Celos. Eso era algo que demostraba que era el hijo de Lily. Eso era algo que Petunia no podía soportar. Habían hecho de todo; Ella y Vernon; para evitar la magia de Harry y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Y sin embargo siguieron intentándolo.

Pero lo que más le impacto de aquella vez fue que los ojos de Harry brillaron, brillaron con diversión e inocencia, brillaron como los de Lily lo habían hecho siempre. Eso fue como si hubiera recibido una gran paliza, pero supo canalizarlo bien, lo transformo todo en ira. En odio. En celos de que el niño también tenía magia, de que también era especial. Y por ello su ira, sus celos se volvieron más profundos. Jamás volvería a mirarlo a los ojos y si lo hacía reprimiría todos los recuerdos de su hermana muerta.

Los años seguían pasando, Harry había conseguido entrar en la maldita escuela de magia, con los demás niños de su estirpe y su perfecto hijo Dudley había entrado en Fundiciones. Los dos colegios eran internados por lo que Petunia únicamente veía a su hijo en las vacaciones y como Vernon trabajaba la mayor parte del día, ella tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, tiempo que llevaba evitando durante diez años.

En aquellos momentos su ira se esfumaba y era sustituida por tristeza. Tristeza de no haberse podido despedir de su hermana. Tristeza de ensuciar su recuerdo, el recuerdo de una niña con un rostro hermoso, cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes. Tristeza de haberle hecho eso al hijo de su hermana pequeña, de haberlo permitido. Y era en esos momentos en los que subía al sótano de su casa, habría una pequeña y sucia caja, metía una llave que llevaba colgando siempre del cuello y lloraba sobre las fotos de dos hermanas. Dos hermanas totalmente diferentes, una rubia con ojos azules y otra pelirroja con ojos verdes, vestidas con vestidos y con sus rostros llenos de alegría. Pero dos hermanas con la misma sangre después de todo. Ese era su más profundo secreto, su jamás contado que nunca sería desvelado. Porque esa era la única manera de reprimir sus remordimientos, de poder seguir viendo a su sobrino a la cara y seguir con esa farsa.

Y sin embargo aunque en ocasiones la tristeza le ganaba, los celos y el odio seguían dominándola. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque hay que decir que los remordimientos iban ganado terreno.

Los años siguieron pasando y Harry cada vez cambiaba más y Petunia y Vernon no tardaron en darse cuenta. No quedaba ni gota del niño pequeño que asustado se escondía de Dudley en su pequeño armario, no quedaba nada del niño abusado. Y pronto entendió el significado de lo que su hermana había llamado "valentía griffyndor" con solo trece años había defendido a sus padres con ahínco, de una persona que le triplicaba la edad y de un tío que quería sin dudar a dudas encerrarlo de nuevo en el viejo armario. Al principio se había enfadado:

-Como se atrevía el monstruo a volver a hacer magia en su casa y amenazarlos con su varita- Había dicho ella, mientras Vernon se dedicaba a literalmente echar humo por las orejas y su "pequeño" hijo se escondía asustado de la situación.

Más tarde, mientras su familia dormía y ella daba vueltas en la cama al no poder conciliar el sueño y ya con la mente más fría le había sido imposible reprimir una sonrisa. A ella jamás le había caído bien Marge Dursley.

Los años seguían pasando y a Harry cada vez lo veían menos. Para su suerte según Vernon. Sin embargo cada vez que los remordimientos se adueñaban de ella alguna situación causada por el niño los sustituía por furia. Porque por mucho que se arrepintiera de su trato con Harry jamás podía compararse con el amor y el celo que sentía Petunia por su único hijo. Y que su vida hubiera estado en peligro por culpa de Harry no ayudaba.

La situación cambió cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero peligro que corría su sobrino de ya casi diecisiete años, porque aunque jamás le regalaran nada, se sabía perfectamente la fecha de nacimiento de Harry. Y supo la verdadera importancia del papel que hacía Harry en el mundo mágico. De la amenaza constante que corría. De que podría ser la última de vez que lo viera, de que el brillo de sus ojos verdes se podría apagar como ya lo habían hecho una vez los de Lily. Contempló aquella posibilidad aterrorizada. Más aún cuando escucho las palabras de su hijo.

Dudley a diferencia de ella había sido capaz de liberarse de los prejuicios que ellos mismos le habían inculcado. Había logrado arrepentirse a tiempo y tener el suficiente valor para decírselo a la cara, su hijo había madurado. Y no pudo evitar el orgullo que le suponía eso, disfrazándolo de feas palabras que su mente no pensaba.

Por último le llegó el cara a cara. Observo esos ojos tan verdes con atención, esos ojos que contenían muchas emociones guardadas bajo llave, que ella sabía detectar, no por nada lo había visto crecer. Y se dio cuenta que esos ojos sí eran los de Lily. Si, por primera vez lo vio claramente y no supo que decir. La mente se le quedo en blanco, la lengua atrancada y se dio cuenta que después de años pensando en la conversación, memorizando las palabras, en el momento de la verdad no supo dar la cara, que a diferencia de Dudley no tuvo el valor suficiente. En su lugar y aunque le pesara por siempre, le dio una seca despedida y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

En el tiempo en el que estuvo conviviendo cencerrada con varios magos no solo le sirvió para pensar y reflexionar, sino también para darse de que los magos después de todo no eran tan malas personas.

Ella y Dudley escucharon junto a los magos la extraña y curiosa radio que les informaba de la mayoría de los movimientos de Harry. Se mordieron las uñas con cada una de sus incursiones, pasaron noches de insomnio producido por la preocupación, y se abrazaron llorando cuando se enteraron de la prematura muerte de Harry, para ser minutos después sustituidas por abrazos y gestos de alegría por la victoria y supervivencia de su único sobrino y ahora salvador del mundo mágico.

Celebraron junto con los magos sin que sus diferencias los separaran, escucharon sorprendidos y angustiosos el relato de las aventuras de Harry en Hogwarts. Definitivamente aprendieron más en su escondite con los magos de la vida de Harry y el mundo mágico que conviviendo todos los veranos con un mago durante siete años.

Cuando el retiro se termino y la familia Dursley regresó a Privet Drive. Lo primero que hizo Petunia fue escribir una carta. La envió con la esperanza de que Harry la leyera y de que la pudiera perdonar por lo que le había hecho, que los ojos verdes de el salvador del mundo mágico no le dirigieran el odio que Petunia Dursley sabía que se merecía, porque ella sabía que no podría vivir si los ojos de Lily le transmitieran esa repulsiva emoción que por años ella tontamente le había dirigido al único recuerdo de su hermana muerta.

Y por extraño que parezca Petunia Dursley sonrió de verdad por primera vez en años.

Harry se apareció en el Valle de Godric luchando por no tropezarse con una dura roca que se interponía en su camino. Al ser treinta y uno de Octubre había llegado puntual a la cita que tenía con la tumba de sus padres, la cual no había podido visitar hasta haber cumplido sus diecisiete años. Se acerco a las lápidas intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido por respeto a los cuerpos que allí yacían.

Cuando encontró las de sus padres, se arrodilló, evocó un ramo de rosas, las más frescas posibles y procedió a contarles la agitada vida que había tenido desde la derrota de Lord voldemort.

Cuando terminó a pesar de que tenía que llegar a Hogwarts, decidió visitar de nuevo la casa de sus padres en la que había vivido hasta cumplir un año. Sorteó el polvo y los matorrales y más diversos obstáculos que habían crecido a lo largo de los años en los que la casa había estado deshabitada hasta llegar al portal. Observó con rareza un extraño paquete manchado de tierra que se encontraba justamente en la puerta principal y procedió a recogerlo.

Dentro del paquete encontró varias cosas que lo dejaron aturdido, una extraña llave dorada, que por extraño que parezca le resultaba inusualmente conocida, una carta y una pequeña caja de madera. Sin lugar a dudas todo estaba dirigido a él, no por nada ponía claramente su nombre en el paquete.

Leyó con curiosidad la carta para poder saber de quién procedía aquel inusual regalo.

Terminó de leer la carta perplejo por no decir más pero siguió las instrucciones e introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la caja. Como esperaba esta se abrió con un sonoro clic y levantó la tapa con cuidado, el contenido fue lo que menos pudo haber esperado, un montón de fotos de su madre con su hermana mayor y de su viejo amigo de pelo grasoso y cetrina piel. Fotos que por supuesto carecían de movimiento alguno.

Harry tenía más fotos de su padre que de su madre y ver es faceta de Lily no pudo más que alegrarle por completo el día.

Con una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en su cara y sus ojos verdes, los ojos de su madre, brillando intensamente cerró de nuevo la caja guardando dentro de ella la carta y la guardo en los bolsillos de su túnica junto con la llave.

Ya recordaba donde había visto antes esa vieja llave, era la que siempre llevaba colgando del cuello su tía Petunia, como si fuera un amuleto, como si fuera la llave de su corazón. Y viendo lo que contenía la caja que esa llave abría, podía decir que evidentemente esa era la llave de su oxidado corazón.

Se apareció fuera del Valle de Godric sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Tenía que contarle todo a Ginny y convencerla de acompañarle a una cena con su tía y su primo. Su sonrisa desapareció, no sería fácil.

**A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo de nuevo otro One-shot de Harry Potter, espero que de verdad les guste siempre quise hacer una reconciliación de Harry con los Dursleys me parece que es un tema que Rowling dejó bastante suelto y aquí os traigo mi versión. ¡Besos!**

**PD: ¿Review?**

**Lunarisita**


End file.
